winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: Future
This is the story of the future of Winx Club. What Happened To Winx Club Bloom Bloom became the queen of Domino after Daphne died, and also became the guardian of the Circle of Life. She is also living in two realms, Domino and Terrestria. She has also earned a new transformation called Silverix. She also has an extra power named Terrestrix, which only Terrestrians can earn. Stella Stella is now a light elemental that has a light skeleton, she has earned Warriorix, a warrior transformation. She is also fairy of Eternal Light. She has been rewarded with immortality, so she is the only Winx that will live forever. Flora Flora is now guardian of all nature and has power all over nature, source of magic is all her. She is now living in the Golden Kingdom and is dutchess of it. She is also now friend to Matlin's spirit. Living in the Golden Kingdom, she has learned to write and speak in Goldish. Musa Musa has been living in the Golden Kingdom now with Matlin's spirit. She has learned to write and speak in Goldish, just like Flora. Musa has been granted the talent to play all instruments. Given this talent, she has gained purple bangs. She has also gained Melodix, she is the first fairy to ever get Melodix, so she is given the honor Nymph of Melodix. Tecna Tecna has took the Test of Zenith, a test that no one has ever completed. Unfortunately Tecna fails in this test, and she is cursed, she has turned into a cyborg. The spirit of Daphne arrives to Tecna and feels Tecna's pain, To help her have a normal live. She has been turned half angel/fairy/cyborg, and know visits the heavens once in a while, but is still a cyborg. Daphne tells her she wont feel the pain of being a cyborg any more. Since she is half angel/fairy/cyborg, the angels call her special, and reward her with the honor of Guardian of the Heavens, and she has a new staff. She has earned Angelix, a transformation only earned by half fairy/angels. Since she is half fairy/angel/cyborg, she gets new features, such has her cyborg eyes and white bangs. She has no more hard metal skin and she has retained back her soft flesh. Tecna will forever thank the spirit of Daphne. With her help, she has passed the test, but still remained a cyborg since she has great honors achieving her cyborg self. Tecna now lives in the Gold Kingdom, where Daphne's spirit lives. She has also learned to speak and write Goldish. Aisha Aisha is now Crown Princess of Andros. Walking out of the Andros castle, she has found two mysterious masked ladies, who she fights. They drop her in the ocean and drowns. Luckily, Daphne's spirit arrives and saves her. Aisha feels a pain deep inside, since the masked ladies shot her with black magic in the heart. Daphne heals her heart but this is not enough. So Daphne turns Aisha into a mermaid, and she feels better. She can turn into human or mermaid anytime she wants. Aisha thanks her for this. They both reach to the surface, but there are some changes in her look. Her left eye is purple, and she has blue tips on her hair. There is also symbols on her eyes. Aisha decides to live in the Golden Kingdom, where Daphne lives. She has learned to speak and write Goldish and the language of the mermaids. Daphne gives her a special pink flower, called a Xalia, that only grows in the Golden Kingdom. She gave her this to remind her that she saved Aisha's life. Roxy Roxy is now the Guardian Fairy of Earth and has earned her Mythix. On the way to the Legendarium, she found two mysterious masked ladies. They took her Mythix wand and shot her in the heart with black magic. Daphne's spirit brought her to Domino and her, Bloom, and the Winx took care of her. They also found out Roxy is very ill, and she is in a coma. Bloom tries waking her up, but it's no use. Daphne tries all of her magic to heal Roxy. Roxy wakes up. They sense that Roxy has black magic inside her heart, just like Aisha. Daphne heals her heart, but this is not enough. They visit Tir Nan Og for help. Morgana, who is already old, gives her Tiranix, the power of Tir Nan Og. Roxy gains a pure heart again. Roxy thanks Daphne for saving her life, and agrees to live in the Golden Kingdom. She learns how to write and speak in Goldish. Daphne Daphne has earned her Firix. On the way to the Domino castle, Daphne goes in a battle with two mysterious masked ladies. One of the ladies shot her with black magic and dies. The Domino royalty found her body lying on the ground. They were very sad. Daphne''s spirit wakes up in the Golden Kingdom. The Council of Elders ask her to join. Daphne agrees. She visits Bloom, who is very sad. Daphne tells Bloom that it's okay, she is right here. She will do good things as a spirit. What Happened To Trix Icy Icy is now queen of her realm, Flakia. The people living in Flakia don't like an evil person ruling Flakia. Snowy, a fairy from Flakia forces her to stop rulling Flakia. Icy hits Snowy in the chest. Daphne's spirit appears and saves Snowy. She also defeats Icy. Daphne takes Snowy to Domino. Snowy wakes up and says she is alright. After Icy is defeated, she steals the source of Flakia and escapes with it, giving full power and joins the Trix again with two new members... Darcy Darcy is depressed, she wants a boyfriend for many years. She keeps this a secret. She goes to Melody where Musa and Riven are. With the help of Stormy, they send a hurricane hurling towards Melody. Darcy hypnotizes Riven. Musa goes back to Riven and Darcy and tries to defeat them, but Darcy blasts her and falls to the ground. Daphne's spirit arrives, un hypnotizes Riven and defeats Darcy. Daphne takes Musa to Domino. Musa wakes up and tells she is alright. Darcy unexpectedly becomes half witch/vampire, so she sucks out the blood of people on Melody and gets full powers. She joins the Trix with two new members... Stormy Stormy is now crown princess of Whisperia. Her mother gives her a staff, the Staff of Whisperia. With the staff, Stormy travels to different planets and starts destroying them. The Winx fight back. Stormy is defeated. Her mother finds out and sends her to the dungeon. The Trix with two new members let her escape. Stormy makes copies of her staff, each in their own power, to get strength. Selina Selina enters the Legendarium on her own. She finds two mysterious masked ladies, who are evil and want to rule Magix. Selina lets them escape. The Trix come and she introduces them to the new members, X and Y. X and Y X and Y are new members of the Trix. They have the speed of a wolf, the strength of a vampire, and they can mind read. They have masks that they never put off. Selina enters the Legendarium on her own. She finds two mysterious masked ladies, who are evil and want to rule Magix. Selina lets them escape. The Trix come and she introduces them to the new members, X and Y. Winx's Daughters Coming soon... Category:Fanon Stories